Music Notes
by Mav16
Summary: Knowing a person is like music, what attracts us to them is their melody, and as we get to know who they are, we learn their lyrics. Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.


**Hey Guys! I know, I know… I'm starting** _ **another**_ **story, but if you look at my profile, it explains why. Anyways, I have had this idea for a while now, and am excited to start it up. Also, I am doing a different type point of view format than normal. I want to try it out and see how I like it. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Songs:**

 _ **Starlight**_ **by Taylor Swift**

 **Jace**

My alarm used to go off at 6:30 a.m. I say 'used to' because, as per usual, it went off at 6:30 a.m., but when it did this, I got very angry at it for ruining the great dream I had been having, and accidently hit the 'stop' button a little too harshly, causing it to break apart into a million tiny pieces. I realized, after the fact, what day it was, and why my alarm had gone off at this ungodly hour, leading me to let out a string of profanities so long and vulgar that nuns would be holding crosses out to me in fear.

It was the first day of school after winter break. I, along with my siblings Izzy and Alec, go to Alicante School of the Arts in New York, or for short, ASA. It is one of the top performance arts high schools in the nation. Izzy and I are in the music program, not band, but more vocals. Alec, on the other hand, is in photography/film. Despite the fact that we had these awesome programs to look forward to during school, we still have to do the regular high school curriculum as well; you know, math, science, history, english, et cetera. Those classes are the reason that I, as well as everyone else at ASA, was dreading the return to school.

I got up after a lot of procrastination of whether or not I should fake being sick - I decided to go with not - and took a shower. After showering in record time, I put on some jeans, a white shirt, my favorite black leather jacket, and a pair of black Chukkas. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen and put some Pop-Tarts in the toaster for all three of us Lightwood kids. While I was waiting for them I grabbed a thermos and poured some coffee into it. Then the Pop-Tarts, as promised in the name, popped. I wrapped the three sets of Pop-Tarts in separate pieces of paper towels for each of us so we could eat on the way to school. We all knew that they weren't a 'healthy choice', as Maryse would put it, but they were freaking delicious. My motto is 'Life is short so enjoy it while it lasts'. This goes for more than just Pop-Tarts, if you catch my drift. I chuckled, and then realized that I was alone in the kitchen, and if anyone had seen what just happened, they would have me admitted to get some help.

After a few minutes of trying to drink the scalding hot coffee, but mostly just burning the crap out of my tongue, Alec came walking in in his usual baggy-jeans-and-holey-sweater attire and also grabbed some coffee. I noticed that he had bags under his eyes. "Dude, did you get any sleep last night?" I asked.

He turned to look at me and replied, "A little. I was up late working on a project that I forgot was due today."

"You have a project due today? That's insane. It's the first day back."

"I know. It was about something to do with wintertime. I'm just glad that I took pictures over break, otherwise I would've been screwed." I let out a breathy laugh before looking at the time. "Oh! We have to go or we're gonna be late!" Alec and I rushed to the front door. I grabbed the keys and yelled, "Iz! Hurry up! We gotta go! Like now!"

"Coming!" she yelled back, running down the stairs. She was wearing a maroon dress and black heels. How she managed to run in that outfit, I'll never know. I opened the door and we rushed out to the car. I tossed Alec the keys and hopped in the passenger seat of our white Range Rover while Izzy got in the backseat. I passed out the Pop-Tarts to my siblings and then we were off.

.o.O.o.

 **Clary**

As of this moment, I was on my way to Alicante School of the Arts. A few weeks ago, I had been on the phone with my best friend Simon, and he had mentioned that we should meet up soon, because we hadn't seen each other in a while due to my being on tour, and then I got an amazing idea. See, he goes to ASA, one of the most prestigious performance arts schools in the country. He was there for the music program, specifically vocals. I'm so proud of him, but that's beside the point. Another person I know at ASA is Luke Garroway. He's one of the music program's directors as well as a teacher. He is also my dad. Well, not my biological dad, but he is my legal guardian. My birth father died when I was little, so I didn't know him well. Luke was my father's best friend, but when he died, Luke and my mom, Jocelyn, got closer. Then, a few years after my father died, my mom died too. Luke was devastated, but he stepped up and took the place as my legal guardian so I didn't have to go into foster care. I'm so grateful that he did because I can't imagine my life without him.

Anyways, I was on the phone with Simon and I got an idea. My idea was that I could go to ASA and help the students in the vocals class with writing, producing, performing, etc. using my experience. I had been in the music business for a couple of years now, and though I was younger than other performers I knew, I still picked up some tricks along the way. I could give the students an inside look into the music world. I then asked my manager, Magnus, if it was a good idea, and he absolutely loved it. He told my producers at Idris Records, the label I was signed with, and they thought it would be good for press and stuff, so as soon as I was done with tour, I was going to be headed there.

As previously arranged, when I got off tour, I went home for a week to pack and take a break. As of now I am in an Escalade with Magnus on the way to ASA to surprise the students. Not to mention, I am also going to surprise Luke. He thought I was coming in tomorrow, but I decided to come a day early. Simon, however, already knew. I had showed up at his house last night with no warning because I couldn't wait to see him until today. We had hung out for a while before I had to go home so we could both get some sleep.

Our Escalade, as well as the ones in front and back of ours, which were filled with my bodyguards, pulled through the gates of ASA. I thought that that many bodyguards was a little excessive, but Magnus had insisted, and when Magnus wants something, he usually gets it. _Believe me_. We came to a stop in front of the front steps of ASA. A bodyguard got out of the car and walked over to my side to open the door. I turned to look at Magnus. "Are you ready, Biscuit?" he asked me.

"Absolutely, though I'm nervous. I mean, some of these kids are older than me. What if they don't take me seriously?"

Magnus put a hand on my knee and said, "Don't worry Biscuit. You're an international popstar. You've just concluded your first worldwide tour, and you're only 17. Also, you've sold over 130 million records between your only two albums. Not to mention, you're rich. Those are quite the accomplishments for someone as young as you are. Stop fretting, stand up tall, and walk in there like you own the place, because in some of those kids' eyes, you do." He smiled softly at me.

"Thanks Magnus." The eccentric, Asian man always knew how to make me feel better. I got out of the car and turned to look at Magnus.

"Anytime Clary." I smiled at him and started walking away.

"Bye Biscuit!" yelled Magnus from the open window of the car. I turned around on the steps to face him again.

"Bye Sparkles!" I yelled back. I heard him laugh as his car drove away. The other two Escalades were being driven by bodyguards. They went to go park the cars while I, surrounded by the rest of the bodyguards, walked up the steps of the giant, cathedral-like school. One of my bodyguards was about to open the door for me when it was opened by a woman from the inside.

"Miss Fairchild?" asked the woman. She was tall, with short dark hair that had streaks of gray running through it here and there. She was wearing a dark gray pencil skirt that went to her knees, a matching blazer, which sat, buttoned, over a black blouse, and shiny black stilettos. Her dark hair matched her eyes. I nodded. "Come in, come in," she said, opening the door further to let us in, "It's such an honor to meet you. I'm Jia Penhallow." She held out her hand to me, which I gladly took.

"It's so nice to meet you too," I replied, smiling.

She smiled back and said, "Thank you so much for doing this. The kids are going to be so surprised." We started walking down a hallway as we continued talking, the bodyguards trailing a bit behind to give us some privacy.

"I'm excited to do it. It's a little weird because some of these kids are my age, but I just hope I can help them learn how to navigate the music world."

"I know you will. You may be young, but you're incredibly successful. Plus, your age may help the students relate to you more."

"I hope so." We had arrived at a room with the name Garroway and the room number on the wall next to the entrance.

"Alright we're here. You can just head on in since you want to surprise them. If you have any questions, my office is near the entrance where you came in. Goodbye," she said turning back to go the way we came.

"Bye!" I heard Luke talking to the kids about playing a game before they actually got into the learning part of class. I soon realized what he was doing. He had told me the other day that he was going to do this; he was going to play different songs, and have them guess the artists. Then he was going to play one of my songs, and when someone guesses correctly, he was going to tell them that I was coming to help teach. I turned to the bodyguards behind me and said, "Stay out here for a few minutes after I go in, and then you can come in. I want to surprise them by myself first." With that I waited until I heard one of my songs. When I heard the beginning lyrics of one of my songs, I was expecting to wait a little while before someone actually guessed, but to my surprise, someone yelled out my name within the first few seconds. I was so shocked I couldn't help but say what I did, while walking into the room.

.o.O.o.

 **Jace**

We pulled through the gates of the school, parked, and got to our lockers with time to spare. The lockers were by alphabetical order, so ours were all next to each other. While we all were stuffing our things into our backpacks, Aline Penhallow ran up to Isabelle excitedly. Aline was in the dance program, specifically ballet, and one of Izzy's best friends. "Izzy! How was it? Was it as awesome as I heard it was?" I had the feeling she was talking about Clary Fairchild's concert. Izzy had gone over winter break and had been talking about it nonstop ever since. She had tried to drag Alec and I to it, but we had refused to go to a place we would, without a doubt, be made fun of by others if they knew that we had gone. Did Clary Fairchild's music suck? No, not at all. I actually kind of enjoyed it. Was I ever going to tell anyone this? _Hell no_. That would be social suicide.

"It was _so_ good Aline! Her voice is like an angel's, I swear. She had the crowd in the palm of her hand. And she's so… gosh, I don't even know."

Aline groaned. "I'm so bummed I didn't get to go. Stupid grandparents and their frickin' family dinners and their frickin' fruitcake. You know what I think? I think that they can go an shove their disgustingly bland fruitcake up their-"

"Okay! Aline, no need to get violent. Do you wanna see some footage I got of it?"

"Duh." I looked down the hall to see if my friends Raphael and Jordan were gonna meet me at my locker when I saw Simon, or more commonly known in my eyes as rat-face, at his locker. I called him that, not because I didn't like him, he was actually a pretty decent guy, but I just liked to get him fired up. It was fun watching his face get red and getting the vein in his forehead to pop. He was looking at Isabelle and Aline with an amused expression. "What?" I asked him. He looked at me lazily.

"Nothing," he responded, giving me a knowing smile before turning and walking to music. _Weird_. Suddenly someone slapped my shoulder. I turned and saw Raphael grinning at me.

"Why are you smiling like that? It's freaking me out," I said.

"Oh nothing. I had a _very_ good break."

"Ah, and let me guess… you weren't alone." His smile and wiggling eyebrows were enough of an answer for me. "So, who was she?"

"Camille Belcourt." My eyebrows shot up. Raphael had been trying to get Camille to go out for him for a month now. She was a ballerina and way out of his, or anyone's, league.

"Seriously? Wow. Did not see that one coming."

"I know right!" The bell rang, signaling that we had one minute to get to class. Isabelle and Aline were already gone. Raphael and I started making our way to Garroway's class when someone hit us both on the back. We turned our heads simultaneously to see Jordan grinning, resembling Raphael from a couple of minutes ago. "Were you with Maia?" asked Raphael, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jordan and Maia had been going out for a few months now, and they were _always_ making out. Most of their friends had stopped going to look for them when they both were missing because we _all_ knew why they were gone, and didn't want to be scarred for life.

"Yup,"he replied, popping the 'p'. We had finally arrived at music and we filed into the classroom to sit in our seats in the back. The nice thing about music is that Mr. Garroway let us sit wherever we wanted with whoever we wanted. So, naturally, I sat next to Jordan and Raphael. Mr. Garroway was so chill… it was great. The only thing not chill about him, though, is that at the beginning of every class, he made us put our phones in a basket because they were, and I quote, "too distracting" and we "had no reason for them in his class". It was fine though. Once we got into the groove that is music, everyone forgot about their little cellular devices. It was just us, our voices, and the instruments.

Our class was decent size, split about half and half between boys and girls. Despite the fact that ASA was large, there weren't many students. Most of the room was taken up by different types of stages, gyms, galleries, etc. plus all of the classrooms for the non-artsy classes. Another reason was that in order to become a part of ASA, you had to be accepted. There were many auditions as well as tests to take part in before being enrolled. Therefore, only the best of the best were a student at ASA.

The bell rang signaling the fact that class was starting, but it's not like anyone was paying attention. Everyone was in their seats, talking to their friends about what they did over winter break, what Hanukkah or Christmas presents they got, etc. Even if they had texted each other nonstop over break, they still had more to talk about. I, along with my friends, was no exception.

"So what'd you guys do over break?" Jordan asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing much. We went on a 'family trip', as my parents put it, which was fine. It wasn't anything special. Isabelle went to the Clary Fairchild concert, and now she _won't stop talking about it_ -"

"Hey!" Izzy interrupted from the seat in front of me. I gave her a pointed look, which made her answer with a glare.

Continuing in my conversation, I said, "Raphael on the other hand, has some rather mind boggling news." Jordan turned to look at Raphael

"Oh ya? And what might that be Raph?" asked Jordan.

"Over break, Camille and I got together," answered Raphael, smirking.

"Woah. That was not what I thought you were going to say."

"What _did_ you think I was going to say?" asked Raphael.

"I don't know, but not that. Anyways, score dude!" said Jordan. Raphael just grinned. I opened my mouth to ask Jordan what he did over break when a shrill whistle cut through the room, effectively silencing all conversations. Everyone turned to look towards the front of the room where Mr. Garroway was bringing his fingers down from his mouth.

"Thank you," he said, exasperated. "Welcome back Juniors. Before we get started, can everyone please put their phones in the basket." He walked around the room and collected the phones. Then he walked back to his desk and put the basket on top. "Did everyone have a good break?" There was a collection of incoherent murmurs from everyone answering his questions. "Good. Are you ready for the second part of the year?" This time, there were coherent answers from everyone, most being 'no', but there was the occasional 'yes' from the goody two-shoes' of the class. "Well, you should be excited because I am going to have someone very special help me teach, well, more like mentor you all the rest of the year. They are actually coming tomorrow. You will find out who they are eventually, but right now, let's play a game. I figure that you guys aren't quite ready to start with the actual learning part of school yet so… Also, I'm not ready to start teaching either." We laughed at this. Like I said before, Mr. Garroway was so chill. "Okay, the game goes like this: I'm going to play a song, and you have to try to guess who the artist is. If you're the first person to guess right, you get a point. The person with the most points in the end wins." He turned and walked around his desk to take a seat at the computer. After a few minutes of typing and clicking, he looked up and asked, "You guys ready?" We all nodded.

We were playing for about fifteen minutes, with the artists ranging from Elton John to Carrie Underwood to All Time Low, and there were multiple people tied in the lead, including myself and Izzy. The lyrics of the next song started:

 _I said, 'Oh my, what a marvelous tune'_

 _It was the best night, never would forget how we moved_

 _The whole place was dressed to the nines_

 _And we were dancing, dancing_

 _Like we're made of starlight_

 _Like we're made of starlight_

Izzy was practically jumping out of her seat when she yelled the answer. " _Starlight_ by Clary Fairchild!" Luke was about to respond when a new voice appeared from the doorway.

"Holy sh*t! How in the hell did you guess that so fast? That was, what, like less than twenty seconds? And that was one of my very first songs too. I don't think I could've guessed one of my own songs that fast!" Everyone turned, gaping, to the figure in the doorway.

There, in person, stood the girl herself. Clary Fairchild.

 _Holy sh*t indeed_.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, especially if you want me to continue this story.**


End file.
